Will
by Unbecoming Me
Summary: Oneshot. Caleb thought about Will when he stand next to her grave.


**Author note:** Hey, this is my first fic so please be kind and feel free to give advice if you see any error.

* * *

I stood there watching the rain fall on her cold stone grave, the cold rain keep falling and wet my shoulder and hair, but I didn't care next to 

me was her best friends hugging each other crying and their husbands stand there comforting them, I couldn't bring myself to cry in front of

her grave because I made her a promise before she die, I promise that when the day that she leave this world, I must not cry in front of her

grave and I made the promise but now I just wish that I haven't agreed to that promise, many time I ask myself why? Why couldn't I see

the sign they was so obviously right there in front of me? I should have brought myself to ask her if she alright, but I didn't now I regret it

why can't I protect her like I promise the day of our wedding, it was just seem like yesterday that we get married I could saw her walking

into the church dress in her wedding gown and her smile when we kiss. There are so many things I want to share with her, our life together

in the future, raising our children, and many more things we haven't archive yet, but I blame myself for it for not being able to protect her

from the disease she was carring, until it struck so sudden and take her away from me forever I continued to stare at her grave until

Cornelia walk up to me and place her hand on my shoulder to comforting me, I just want to cry but I know I can't, slowly the rain stop

pouring and the skies slowly starting to clear and everyone was ready to leave, Hay Lin patted my shoulder and left with her husband, so

does Taranee, Cornelia and Irma they all left only my father stood there with a young child holding his hand, many time I ask myself why

couldn't I be with her? Why can't I die too? Why must God take her away from me? Then tears started to trickle down on my cheek as I

fall on my knee and started to punch the ground until my hand bleed but I didn't care why? I scream in my mind why did he have to take

her away from me? Why must he take the woman I love so much away from me why? I knew I was breaking my promise to her the

promise not to cry infront on her grave but I didn't care she no longer here now, she will neve be able to scold me for my laziness, nor will

she laugh with me or comfort me when I'm sad, I continue to cry until I feel a small hand touch my shoulder I turn to face the young child

who was holding my father hand ealier he look at me with his light brown eyes and said "Daddy, why are you crying? and where mommy?"

I wipe my tears and look to him and said sadly "Mommy gone Cardin, she not here any more." "Where is she going? will she coming

back?" I shook my head and said "No, she won't be coming back she go to a place that really far away, but she will always be watching

over us." "Is mommy up there?" ask Cardin as he look at me then point to the sky, I nod and also look up and then I just realize something

maybe God didn't want me to die because for our child sake, and Will woudn't be happy if I gone too and leave our son behind now I

understand Will, I live not only for my sake but for our child sake too I will carried out our promise, I know now what my duty is, is to

raise this little hand so will you watch over me Will? Be my strengh to over come this hard life with out you and raise this child? even

though you not here anymore I promise that I will protect and raise our little child so watch over me will you? Then I stand up and then I

grab Cardin hand and lead him out but before that I told him "Cardin, look back and say good bye to your mom." Cardin nod and do as I

told him he turn around and said "Good bye, Mommy until we meet again." when he said those words I could feel Will up there in the sky

smiling down to me and Cardin, I walk with him out of the graveyard and look back to her grave once more time before entering the

and drive off. The sun shine brightly over her stone grave with a few word engrave on it

WILL TAVIRA WEATHERHOLTZ

Beloved Wife, Mother, and Friend

May you rest in peace

1989-2010

* * *

**Author:** Finally, I finish plz R&R Thank you. P.S: I don't know Will and Caleb last name so I just make one up for them.  



End file.
